I Would Have Never Imagined
by Miss Glitter Eyes
Summary: When Ichigo is attacked, Pai saves her instead of the Blue Knight. Over time, Ichigo and Pai get feelings for each other. IchigoXPai with some IchigoXKisshu and IchigoXAoyama.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew! ^_^ This is a PaixIchigo fanfiction. Sorry there might be some IchigoxKisshu and IchigoxAoyama but it won't last long. ;)**

"Bye Akasaka-san!" Ichigo called behind her as she walked out the large doors of the café. The brunette chef smiled after her "Bye, Ichigo! Take care."

It had been four years since the final battle when she'd fought Deep Blue. Ichigo kept her job at the café for the extra money. She needed it considering she was seventeen now and needed to be saving as much money as she could before she moved out of her parents' house.

The orange fall leaves crunched under her delicate feet as she walked along the pavement. A cool fall breeze brushed through her red hair as she picked up her pace the farther she walked.

The cat-girl knew it had been years since the aliens had left, but Kisshu popped up every once in a while to aggravate her. She didn't feel comfortable walking home this late after dark alone.

Ichigo thought she heard something behind her, causing her to whirl around to glance behind her. She saw nothing and sighed. Mentally scolding herself for being so paranoid, she continued her walk home.

This walk often seemed like forever, especially on nights like this. Ichigo's sensitive cat-like ears picked up sound and once again she turned quickly to view the surroundings behind her. This earned a snicker from a certain green-haired alien perched in a tree now in her direction.

The voice caused a scowl to cover Ichigo's face. She couldn't see him, but she knew that voice and wasn't about to turn her back to him.

"I can hear you, Kisshu!" she called, digging her hand into her pocket to find her power pendant.

Her hands didn't find the small golden pendant with the heart-like symbol inmprinted on it. She let out a frustrated growl remembering how she'd left her pendant in her other jacket pocket.

A breeze swept through the fall trees as some stiff, brown leaves danced to the dark ground. "Fall is my favorite time of year," Kisshu's voice came from a high branch in the tree closest to Ichigo, "What's your favorite season, Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo turned quickly to see the alien's face. The moonlight caused his golden eyes to shine and make his smirk quite vivid, showing a pearly white fang.

After a long pause of the girl not answering him, he spoke up, "I'm only here to have a little fun."

Kisshu snapped his fingers, signalling a snake-like chimera to dart at Ichigo. It was far too dark for the girl to see, and the chimera was too fast. Ichigo let out a peircing scream as the snake-like creature bit her ankle area. She became weak quickly. The world began to spin around her.

A mocking laugh came from the green-haired alien watching from the tree, "You look rather tired, Koneko-chan! Care to sit down?"

The cat-girl felt hot burning venom coursing through her leg. She felt dizzy and her legs buckled under her. She knew she was too weak to run and she felt as though she couldn't stand much longer.

Thoughts swirled through Ichigo's mind, but the most comforting thought was how the Blue Knight would save her. If she couldn't save herself, surely he would.

Suddenly she collapsed. Her legs couldn't support her anymore, they felt oddly numb. She was scared the venom was slowly spreading and causing her body to become unable to move.

The green-haired alien leaped out of the tree on top of Ichigo's limp body, "K-Kisshu, get off of me!"

She pushed him, glad she could still move her arms. Ichigo's happiness faded when the alien pinned her down, trying to pull her top off.

Ichigo shrieked, struggling under the aliens weight. "Be still, Ichigo!"

A tall, violet-haired alien happened to be collecting data from Earth nearby. Hearing the screaming and commotion, he recognized the voices of Kisshu and Ichigo. He shook his head at the thought of what Kisshu was doing to her and teleported over them to see for himself.

Kisshu had managed to get her pink top off, but was having a harder time struggling with her over her bra. His golden eyes were fixed on her chest with a large smirk plastered on his face at the thought of seeing her bare breasts.

Pai's eyes grew wide when he saw what Kisshu was doing, "Kisshu!"

The green-haired alien jumped off Ichigo to look at Pai, "W-What?"

The older alien could tell Kisshu didn't plan on getting caught and was trying to play innocent. Clearly Pai didn't fall for it.

"Go back to the ship. You have no business being here on Earth," Pai's dark eyes glared at Kisshu.

Kisshu frowned, "What are you doing here then?!"

"That's none of your concern. Get out of here."

The young alien rolled his eyes and briefly mumbled something before teleporting away with his snake-like chimera.

Pai walked over to Ichigo, noticing she had gotten her shirt back on during his and Kisshu's argument, "Are you all right?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, but I can't move my legs...Something bit me."

The violet-haired alien had seen Kisshu's chimera and knew exactly what had happened. He kneeled by Ichigo, and without a word he sank his fangs into the same spot the chimera had bitten.

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, surprised that he had saved her from Kisshu, and was now sucking the chimera venom from her ankle.

He sat up, wiping his mouth. When he saw the expression on her face he said, "The venom doesn't affect me. The alien body is highly immuned to this type of toxin."

She nodded silently as Pai picked her up, "The venom will wear off sometime tomorrow."

"Okay," Ichigo nodded again, looking at her numb legs.

The alien teleported into Ichigo's room. He helped her into her soft, pink bed. Without a word he turned to teleport, when Ichigo spoke up, "Thank you for helping me, Pai."

He paused as her large brown eyes watched him from her bed.

"You're welcome," and with that, he was gone.

**Hope you liked it! Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Break-up

**I've had lots of time to work on this story! I've been sick. . Well, here's the next chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

Ichigo waited the tables at the large, pink café with Pudding. The other girls no longer worked there. Mint nor Zakuro needed the money considering Mint was filthy rich and Zakuro was a famous model. Lettuce needed to earn money, but had gotten a job at the local library.

Pudding was now fourteen. She was much older, but was still the immature, energetic girl Ichigo had come to love.

"Here's your order, na no da!" Pudding chimed as she placed a tray of strawberry shortcake on the small pink table.

The hyper girl would hop around, doing her tricks and begging for tips. Blonde curls bounced around the young teen's face as she made her way to the next table.

Ichigo on the other hand, moped around wondering about Masaya, "Why didn't he rescue me?" the trouble girl mumbled as she wiped an empty table clean.

Ryou happened to be passing by her. He rolled his eyes keeping his usual cruel expression plastered on his face. Of course he worried about her. He'd had a crush on her for years now. He didn't believe he'd ever have a chance with her because of the annoying Aoyama guy, so he just continued to bury his feelings deep in his heart and tease her every now and then.

"What's wrong, Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding asked with a worried expression on her face.

The redhead looked up to see Pudding. When Ichigo came face-to-face with her younger friend her heart sank. She hated to make the poor girl feel bad for her.

"I'm okay," Ichigo faked a smile, "I just have a bit of a headache"

Pudding grinned, "Pudding hopes Ichigo onee-chan gets better!"

In the blink of an eye, the young blonde had disappeared into the back room of the café to fetch more orders.

Ichigo smiled to herself, shaking her head. Every time Pudding asked her what was wrong she replied with the same answer. She had a headache. Her friend had always bought the same lie, so Ichigo decided there was no point in thinking up another one.

. . .

Ichigo threw herself onto her bed, letting out a frustrated sigh. Work felt like it had dragged on forever. The thoughts of her boyfriend wouldn't leave her mind.

"Maybe I should call him," Ichigo's large, brown eyes drifted to her pink cellphone that was sitting on her dresser. Aoyama must have had his thoughts on her too, because as soon as her eyes met the phone her ringtone went off.

Ichigo lept off the fluffy, pink bed and grabbed her phone to see the screen read 'Aoyama-kun'

With a smile she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Momomiya-san," the onyx-haired boy began, "I haven't heard from you lately"

The smile left her face when the thoughts re-entered her mind of how Aoyama hadn't saved her, "Where were you?"

Masaya ran a hand through his dark hair, letting out a small sigh. Her tone was so cold. Ichigo only spoke in such a way when she was hurt. He knew she was upset about something.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Ichigo's eyes were fixed on her feet. She could feel tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"I was in danger and you didn't come"

He could hear her voice breaking. He knew she didn't want him to hear her cry.

Masaya sighed again more irritant, "I was busy"

"Busy?!" She could feel the tears running down her face, "K-Kisshu tried to molest me and you were BUSY?"

His brown eyes widened at these words, "He did what?"

"If you c-cared you would've been there!" she wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

The onyx-haired boy had never been so hurt by her words. This shock silenced him.

Ichigo felt the hot tears escaping her eyes more rapidly. They were boiling with anger. It felt as though they were stinging her cheeks.

"Pai saved me," she spoke up.

This shocked Masaya even more. His lips moved but words wouldn't come out.

His silence angered Ichigo even more, "Aoyama, I think it'd be best if we went our separate ways. It's over"

The line went dead. Aoyama stood there, frozen, for multiple minutes allowing his mind to comprehend all the things Ichigo had said.

Ichigo had thrown her phone onto the floor and crawled into her bed to sob. He'd really just sat there and listened to her cry?

The cat-girl wiped her eyes again, "I-If he really cares that much about me, he isn't worth my tears"

Ichigo buried her face into her damp pillow. Unwanted muffled cries left her trembling lips.

**Okay, I'm sorry Chapter 2 didn't have any PaiXIchigo fluff in it. . I had to end her relationship with the annoying Masaya before I can get to the good stuff! :D Review please!**


End file.
